


The Other Side of the Coin

by Geonn



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Genderswap, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo wakes up with a sore throat and an upset stomach that, as the day goes on, turns into a much more drastic change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post-Season 2, but ignoring certain things I wouldn't know how to inject into a story (I need more informations!). Just assume that if it's aired, it's potentially spoiled. If you'd prefer not to read the Dyson bits, just skip ahead to part two when he shows up on the scene.

Bo woke with a tickle in her throat and a queasy feeling in her gut. She pulled the blankets up over her shoulders and curled her knees up against her chest, burrowing her face into the pillow as she debated whether or not she could get away with sleeping all morning. She knew almost immediately that it wasn't an option; she had to make her final report on her latest case, a rare instance of working a case with no Fae influence whatsoever. It was just a run of the mill property retrieval. She had the jewelry, she just had to give it back and collect her check. And oh, that check would feel so nice in her bank account.

The thought of having enough money for dinner finally prompted her to kick away the blankets and roll out onto the floor. She managed to squirm into her robe before she trudged into the kitchen. Kenzi was awake and looking no gladder about it than Bo was. Bo cleared her throat, rubbing her neck with one hand as she made grabbing motions with the other hand.

"Coffee." She coughed, surprised by how raw her voice sounded.

"Whoa, Boldilocks. Who did you do last night?"

"No one." She settled on the stool and cleared her throat with a series of rough coughs. "Maybe that's the problem. Run of the mill case means I don't get to feed." She shrugged and took the cup of coffee Kenzi offered her. "Thanks."

"Oh. Um." Kenzi tapped a fingernail against her top lip. "No offense, Bo-Bo, and not to kick you while you're down, but you need to do a little maintenance. Your friend Tom is coming to visit."

Bo furrowed her brow. "Who?"

"As in Tom Selleck. As in you have a few wee little hairs..." She touched Bo's top lip. "Nothing major. We can totally wax tonight. We'll make it a real girls' night in. Rent chick flicks, do our nails, talk about boys." She realized who she was talking to. "Or girls. Or couples, or whatever floats your dinghy."

Bo chuckled and had to stop from self-consciously shielding her upper lip from Kenzi. Facial hair had never been a problem for her in the past. She always thought it was part of the succubus deal, like her bust size and what Kenzi called her "general oomph factor." When one wanted to be attractive to the opposite sex, one needed to have the goods. Tiny little dark hairs on her upper lip weren't exactly attractive, but they certainly fit her mood for the day. 

After breakfast she dressed, passing on her usual revealing attire for jeans and a button-down shirt. Kenzi saw her on the way out of the apartment and whistled.

"Wow. You must not be feeling well. You only look gorgeous today, not drop-dead beautiful."

"Thanks, Kenz. I'll be back by lunch, but I think I'll spend a few hours in bed before we have our girl night. Deal?"

Kenzi gave her a thumbs up. "Want me to invite Dr. Libido?"

Bo touched her upper lip without realizing it. "Um, no. Not tonight."

"Okay. Just the two of us. The dynamic duo."

"Later, Kenzi."

#

The client was named Billie Martin, and she received the stolen jewelry with the reverence of a priestess being handed holy relics. She examined each piece and then looked at Bo with shock and gratitude. "How on earth did you manage this?"

"It wasn't exactly easy, but I do well in a pinch." She cleared her throat as quietly as possible and took a sip of her water. They were in a bright, normal diner instead of the Dal, and Bo felt uneasy with so many upstanding members of society. She shifted on her side of the booth, occasionally scratching her throat and rolling her shoulders. Her clothes felt weird on her body. She just wanted to go home and crawl back in bed.

"Well thank you. Thank you so much." She grinned and laughed incredulously, then twisted to one side to open her purse. "I have an extra check here, as a-a bonus for being so quick. I hope it's all right, but I made it out to your partner."

That was unusual. Bo said, "Kenzi?"

"No. I think she said her name was Bo."

Bo stared across the table at her. "My partner? Bo?"

"Well, your sister I assume? I-I thought you were twins, or..." She shook her head and pushed the checks across the table. "I recognized you because you look so much alike. She didn't tell me that she was... I assumed I would be dealing with her today, so I made the checks out to her name. Is that okay?"

Bo looked down at the checks. Bo Dennis. She then noticed her hands, the way they seemed wider than normal. Her knuckles looked like they had been broken and replaced with small wooden nuts. She blinked and looked at Billie, who now seemed wary. 

"It's fine." She forced a smile. "Thank you. And if you need... our... help again, you know where to find us."

She nodded and slipped out of the booth. Bo slid across the vinyl to follow suit, but something twisted inside her jeans and she hissed at the odd sensation. She grunted and Billie looked down at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." Bo was struggling to keep her breathing steady. "Sorry. I think I'm coming down with something."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Would you like me to drive you somewhere?"

Bo managed to shake her head no. They made it through the formalities that would let Billie leave, and Bo shoved herself up from the seat. She grabbed the checks and lurched through the diner to the bathroom. She was breathing heavily, dripping sweat now, one hand crossed over her abdomen as she swayed toward the restrooms.

She went into the women's room and slapped her palms against the sink just before she would have collapsed. Her breath was coming in fast, ragged puffs and she finally lifted her head to look in the mirror. Her mustache was fuller now, complemented by a light dusting of whiskers on her cheeks and chin. Her jaw was sharper. She lifted her chin and saw the smooth column of her throat was broken by a bulge.

And speaking of bulges... she pushed away from the sink and went into an empty stall. She slid the bolt lock in place and yanked her jeans open. She shoved them down to her knees with her underwear and stared down at her clitoris. It had become bulky and thick, rising from its hood and... holy shit, still growing. It didn't feel good or bad, but it was a numb tugging sensation that started high in her belly and stretched all the way down to her upper thighs.

She rested her head against the stall and clenched her teeth, breathing roughly until the sensation abated enough for her to breathe normally. She looked down again and saw a fully-formed limp cock between her legs, the balls thick and heavy underneath it. She brought her hand up and touched the shaft, then pressed her hand against her chest.

Her flat chest.

Bo stood for a moment, horrified and confused, but finally she decided that she wasn't going to find an answer lurking around in a women's room. She tugged her pants back up, spending a full thirty seconds trying to figure out how to pack her cock into the meager space offered by her panties before she came out of the stall. She hurried out before anyone could come in and catch her/him lurking where she didn't belong, rushing from the diner without a fully-formed plan of where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get there fast.

#

Her entire body felt strange as she walked through the streets at a fast clip. She was taller, she moved differently, and her goddamn cock kept getting tangled in her panties. She adjusted it as much as she could without causing a scene, but by the time she got to the Dal she had given up. Her arms were more muscular now, and she was stretching the material of her jeans to an uncomfortable degree. Her only solace was at least she seemed to be a slender man.

She took her customary place by the bar and motioned Trick over. He barely glanced up. "Welcome to the Dal. What can I get you?"

"Trick. It's me."

He looked at her then, staring at her without comprehension for a moment before he realized. "Bo?! What the hell happened to you?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you. Have you ever heard about anything like this happening? Is it a Halloween thing? Succubus, get in touch with your inner incubus?"

He ran a hand over the top of his head and ran his eyes down her body again. "I don't know. It's nothing I've ever heard of, but maybe it's not the sort of thing that gets bragged about."

"Right. And if no one noticed, then maybe that means it's temporary."

Trick shrugged. "I can look into it. I'll let you know what I find."

"Thanks, Trick. For now, I think I better lie low for a while." 

When Bo reached the entrance, the door swung open to meet her. She stepped to one side, barely avoiding a bloody nose. "Hey! Watch it, jackass."

"Why don't you watch--" Dyson stopped mid-sentence, and Bo cringed inwardly as he ran his eyes over her. "Bo?" He breathed deeply, catching her scent despite the change in her appearance, and he let the door fall shut behind him. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Trick's trying to figure that out right now." Bo took a step back from Dyson, but the sight of him... the feel of him so close to her... it was doing things to her that she didn't know how to control. She was breathing hard, and she felt her cock swelling inside the tight confines of her underwear. "I... was just going to head home. Hide out..."

"Probably a good idea."

"Yeah." Her voice was soft, nearly back to her normal register. His shirt was open at the collar and she swore she could smell his sweat. He kept his eyes on hers, his entire body so still that it was almost like the rest of the world was vibrating around him. Bo took in a deep breath through her nostrils and let it out through pursed lips. "Oh, fuck."

They crashed through the men's room door, neither of them bothering to check if the room was vacant before they hit the first stall. Bo pulled back and Dyson smiled, dragging his finger down Bo's cheek.

"Facial hair. It's unusual."

"Now you know how I feel," Bo groaned as she kissed him again, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. She pressed her hips against his, the bulges of their cocks straining against their jeans. "How's that feel, wolf-man?"

His eyes were dark when he smiled. "Nothing I haven't felt before. I've had a long life, Bo..."

Bo grinned. "Of course you have." 

He moved his hand down to cup her ass through her jeans as they kissed again. Bo got a hand between them and unzipped, pushing her underwear out of the way and grappling with her cock. She pulled it forward and grunted. "Ow."

"Zipper?"

"Yeah."

He chuckled and kissed her again, moving her hands and wrapping his fingers around her. She closed her eyes as he began to stroke, moving his lips to her neck. Bo bared her teeth as he spun them around, pinning Bo to the side of the stall as he circled his palm over the head of her cock to smear the pre-come.

"Maybe... this is like an injury... and sex will cure me..."

"Maybe," Dyson murmured against her throat.

Bo whimpered and turned her head, kissing his ear. "So make me come, Detective. Get on your knees and suck my cock."

Dyson pulled back, his eyes dark with desire as he met her gaze for a long moment. Then he sank to his knees and wrenched her jeans open. He tugged them down, stroked her muscular thighs before cupping her balls in one hand and guiding her cock to his mouth with the other. He looked up, his bottom lip just barely making contact with the bell-shaped head, and Bo buried her hand in the curls of his hair. 

"Do it... don't fucking tease me."

He exhaled across the sensitive tip and Bo's eyes crossed. " _God_."

"Not so much fun on the other foot, is it?"

She whimpered, sobbed, and said, "Please, Dyson..."

He took her into his mouth and Bo slapped her free hand hard against the stall to prevent from collapsing. Dyson took her deep into his mouth, stroking her with his tongue. She had to fight from thrusting her hips forward, worried about choking him, worried about ending things too soon. His hands massaged her balls, then slipped back to tease her ass with the blunt tip of one finger. Bo shivered and tried to relax enough for him to push inside, but he didn't even try. He only teased her, then pulled back and focused on her new scrotum.

"Get up," Bo growled, surprised at the sound of her own voice echoing in the bathroom. It sounded like a man, like a bruiser, and it gave her the sensation that someone else was watching them. "Get up... _get up_." 

She pushed Dyson off her cock, his mouth freeing her with a gasp. The air was cold on her wet dick, and she hauled Dyson to his feet and manhandled him - pun intended - to the sinks. She pressed him against the wall hard enough to shake the mirrors, kissing him hard as she undid his belt. They gasped into each other's mouths, and he brought his hand down to twist his fingers around her panties.

"These must be really uncomfortable with your new equipment," he said, his voice so damn calm that it pissed her off.

"You have no idea."

He twisted and tugged, and the panties were ripped from her. She stepped back and let her jeans fall below her knees, pushing Dyson's down to free his cock. He slipped a finger under the base of his shaft, lifting it as if he expected her to repay his favor. Her eyes shone purple as she shook her head. "No. You've felt my mouth on your dick before. And I've felt your dick in my ass... but this is a new day."

She spun Dyson around and he slapped both palms against the wall to brace himself. He grinned over his shoulder as Bo stepped close again, a hand between them to guide her wet cock between his cheeks.

"You want this? Huh? Say it. Say you want my cock."

"I want your cock, Bo."

"Where?"

His laugh sounded like a growl. "I want you to fuck my ass with your big, new cock, Bo."

The shiver started at the base of Bo's skull and traveled all the way down to her tailbone. He put one hand on Dyson's hip to hold him steady, then guided herself to his anus. Dyson arched his back and Bo was actually grateful she didn't have breasts to obscure her view. She pressed the tip against him, held her breath, and rolled her hips forward. 

He closed around her like a fist but tighter, and Bo squeezed her eyes closed. "Oh, fuck..."

"You don't have to go slow..."

Bo didn't think that was possible, so she was grateful. She pushed herself completely into him, finally releasing her breath when his hips were flush against hers. She put both hands on his hips and held him steady as she began to thrust. She threw her head back and bent her knee, using her foot as a fulcrum for her steady movements, her hips slapping against Dyson's ass until, far too soon, she felt tightness spreading through her balls.

"I think I'm gonna--"

She came buried in him, her jaw dropping at the sensation. "Holy _shit_..."

"Ah, God, Bo!" He leaned back, his back flat against her chest as he twisted to find her lips. They kissed, Bo finding herself oddly drowsy as he tightened and relaxed around the length of her throbbing cock. She held herself tightly against him until she was spent, then brushed one hand down the length of his stomach. She wrapped her fingers around his cock, tongue in his mouth as she finished him off with a few well-practiced strokes of her hand. She cupped her palm over the head of it and he covered her hand with his thick white come, which she brought to her mouth after he was finished. He watched as she cleaned it up with long, sure brushes of her tongue, he kissed her again and finally pulled away from her.

"So... I guess it's not something that can be healed."

"Yeah." Bo's voice was shaky, and she bent down to pull her jeans back up. Her cock still felt weird inside her jeans, but at least it had room to breathe now. "Still, I wouldn't call it a wasted experiment."

"No... definitely not that." He smoothed down his shirt and tucked it into the waistband of his pants. "So now what? Gonna hide out until Trick comes up with something?"

Bo considered. "I'm going back to my apartment, but I'm not going to be hiding out. I'm going to see if doctors still make house calls."

Dyson smiled. "I think for this one she'll make an exception."

Bo cupped the bulge in the front of her jeans. "I hope that's not the only exception she makes."


	2. Chapter 2

Bo was lucky that Kenzi wasn't in the apartment when she got back. She stripped out of her clothes, climbed into the shower, and explored the contours of her new body. Her nipples were still sensitive, and her stomach was still flat. But her hips were wider, and her feet... no wonder they hurt when she got to the Dal; they were far too big for her boots. She wiggled her toes against the porcelain and ran her eyes slowly up her calves, past her knees, and then to her cock.

It was bizarre. She cupped it with her hands and let the shower fill her palms with water. She stroked the length of it, then let it drop. 

A sob startled her, and she pressed the back of her hand to her mouth. Her eyes were burning with tears. She didn't know where the sudden burst of emotion had come from, but she knew its origin. A part of her was terrified this was permanent, that she would never be a woman again. It was more than just being a succubus; she was a woman in her soul. Being in the wrong body, as fun as it might be for the first few hours, would quickly turn into torture.

She took a deep breath and put her head under the shower spray. She let the cold water pelt the back of her head and then cupped her hand underneath it. The water pooled in her hand and then formed a twisting trail down her arm to her elbow. She did the same with the other hand, then ran her wet palms over her chest and down to her stomach. She closed her eyes as she explored herself, feeling her cock swell again as she teased it with quick passes of her hands.

When the water ran cold, Bo shut off the faucets and tucked a towel under her arms. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, realized how ridiculous it looked, and she let the towel drop to her waist. Pubic hair that she kept neatly trimmed as a general rule was now a sparse field of dark curls around the base of her cock, but the trail ran up to her navel. She turned to one side, then the other. 

If she had to be trapped in the wrong body, this was a damn good one.

She left the bathroom and heard a noise in the front room. "Lauren?" She allowed herself a brief fantasy that Lauren had a miracle cure-all, something she could administer and get Bo back in her proper skin. She stepped out before she realized the new arrival was Kenzi. She put down the bag of takeout and started to shrug out of her jacket before she turned around and saw she wasn't alone in the room anymore.

"Hubba hubba." She cleared her throat. "Uh-hh, I mean. Hi. Sorry."

"Kenzi."

"We've met. Sorry, I can't really keep you guys straight. Not that Bo is a slut or anything."

"Gee, thanks, Kenz."

Kenzi's forehead wrinkled and then her eyes widened so much that Bo could see the color of them from across the room. " _Bo_?"

"Technically."

"Your tits!" She put up her hand to block them from sight, then realized it was futile. "What the hell! You must have an amazing Wonderbra if you're that flat." She dropped her hand entirely. "Wait. _What_?"

"That's kind of what I'm wondering, too. Hopefully Trick will have something that can switch me back the way I'm supposed to be."

There was a knock on the door and Lauren let herself in. "Bo? You sounded so strange on the phone. I... I, uh... oh." She had come around the privacy wall and averted her gaze. "Oh. I'm sorry, Kenzi."

"Huh?"

"I didn't know you had company. Bo called and asked me to come by."

Bo cleared her throat. "It's all right, Lauren."

Lauren turned to look at her, curiosity on her face rather than confusion. She took in the sight for a moment and then ran her eyes down Bo's body. It was a clinical sweep, and Lauren absently dropped her purse as she crossed the room to get a closer look. "Oh, my God."

Kenzi coughed. "Uh, Bo(y)?"

Bo said, "Huh?"

"I think your little friend noticed Lauren's arrival."

Bo stared at her.

Lauren said, "Oh... my."

Bo finally realized what they meant and looked down. The front of her towel was tented. She cleared her throat and hunched her shoulders forward, tugging at the terrycloth so that the rise was less noticeable. "We can take this into my room..."

"Right."

"I'll probably take my food down to the Dal. Give you some privacy for the... exam." She clucked her tongue. "See you, Bo(y)."

"Don't call me that."

"I'd call you Beau, but that only makes sense if you can see how it's spelled."

She left and Bo escorted Lauren into her bedroom. Lauren said, "I would tell you the towel is unnecessary because it's nothing I haven't seen before, but... that's not really true, is it?"

"It's okay." Bo dropped the towel and Lauren inhaled softly. "At least I'm well-hung, right?"

"Yes." Lauren blinked and shook her head. "Uh. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Trick is looking into the mystical side of things for a cause, hopefully that will lead to a cure. But if there's a medical avenue we could take, I'm all for it. I just want my breasts back."

Lauren smiled shyly as she inched closer. "They _are_ worth fighting for." She was close enough to touch, and she tentatively brushed two fingers over Bo's flat chest. "Was there pain?"

"More discomfort than pain. Queasiness."

"This is definitely not natural." Her eyes brightened. "Well, despite your sex, you're definitely still a succubus. I feel the draw coming from you. So if you're still you, so maybe this can be cured the way you cure everything else."

Bo shook her head. "I tried that with Dyson. It didn't work. I didn't even feel a draw, so I think it means that as a succubus..."

"Well, no. You have a cock, so that would make you an incubus. And you fucked Dyson, so your power would have been less on him. Incubi are focused on impregnation, whereas succubi are only focused on the orgasm of their partner regardless of gender. They don't heal the same way a succubus does, but you would have felt something even if you... e-even if you weren't expecting it. It should have worked if this was something you could heal with sex so there's no reason to explore that again."

Bo dipped her chin and tilted her head, trying to see Lauren's downcast eyes. Lauren seemed fixated on Bo's cock. "Lauren? You sound disappointed..."

She smiled sadly. "Well, I never like it when Dyson gets to have all the fun..."

Bo touched Lauren's cheek. "I fuck him. I make love to you."

Lauren looked up into Bo's eyes, and Bo stroked her thumb along the line of Lauren's cheek. They stared at each other for a long moment until Lauren gripped Bo's wrist and turned her head into the caress of Bo's hand. Bo stepped closer and brushed her lips over Lauren's eyebrow.

"I'd love to make love to you right now. But I know you don't like... even with a strap-on..."

"I don't. I don't like penetration, but I love you, Bo." She opened her eyes and stepped back. "I want you however you are." She held eye contact as she stepped out of her shoes and began unbuttoning her blouse. "So if this does take a while to fix, and if you're wearing that body for longer than we expect, I want you to know that you'll still have me." 

She slipped the blouse off her shoulders. Her bra was dark purple with pale lilac lace. Bo crossed the room, her cock bouncing with each step until she took Lauren into her arms and kissed her. Her cock pressed against Lauren's stomach just above the waistband of her slacks, a hard length against the soft skin, and Lauren made a quiet noise against Bo's mouth. She slid her hands down Bo's stomach and gently took hold of it. Bo moaned and Lauren tentatively stroked it from base to tip, down to the base and then pulling slowly back up. She was uncircumcised, naturally, and the skin covering the head and then pulling back to reveal the pink head with a bead of pre-come.

"You can come?" Lauren asked, looking down to see her fingers move along the shaft.

"Yeah."

"So the change was on a more than physical level. It was actual biologic shift. We--"

"Lauren..."

"Not now?"

"Right."

Lauren moaned as they kissed again, moving her hand faster. "Let me know if I hurt you or if I'm not... not doing it right. I'm not good with these things."

"Then let me take control."

She pulled Lauren's hand away and brought it to her mouth. She kissed each fingertip, then dropped to her knees and kissed Lauren's stomach. Lauren ran her fingers through Bo's hair, threading it and letting it fall as Bo unfastened Lauren's trousers and gently eased them down. She pressed her face against the crotch of Lauren's panties, breathed deep, and then pressed the flat of her tongue against the material.

"God..."

Bo hooked her thumbs in Lauren's underwear and dragged them down, pulling back just enough before pressing her cheek against the soft blonde hair between Lauren's legs. She stroked the back of Lauren's thighs with her fingers, tickled the back of her knees which made Lauren gasp and chuckle. She stepped out of her pants and Bo kissed her mound, then used her tongue to tease her. Lauren's breathing became rougher, the hand stroking Bo's hair trembling more. 

"Bo..."

Bo looked up, and Lauren was looking down at her. The signal was in her eyes, so Bo pulled back and put her hands on Lauren's hip to push her down. Lauren sat and scooted back on the bed, spreading her legs and bending her knees as Bo climbed up to join her. She settled on top of Lauren, her thighs fitting perfectly into the new curves of Bo's hips. Bo braced one hand on the mattress next to Lauren's head, stroking her cheek with the other hand.

"Is this okay? I want to watch you..."

"Yeah..."

Bo nodded and ran her hand down Lauren's neck, over her breast, then between her legs. She stroked and felt how wet she was, and Lauren squirmed. Her eyes closed as Bo parted her labia with two fingers, stroking gently just at the entrance then spreading the moisture over the head of her cock. Her heart was pounding as she settled the tip at Lauren's entrance and she bowed down to kiss the corners of Lauren's mouth.

"I've fucked so many people, Lauren. But you're the only one I'll make love to this way."

"B- _oh_ -my-god." She pressed her head into the pillow as Bo pushed inside of her. Lauren's muscles tightened around her and Bo stopped moving. "Sorry," Lauren gasped, tears beading at the corners of her eyes.

"It's okay. We don't have to do this..."

Lauren gripped the back of Bo's head. "Don't you dare pull away." She inhaled sharply and let out a trembling breath, then nodded. "I want you, Bo. Just go slow." She swallowed and repeated it in a whisper. "Just go slow."

Bo nodded. "This is new to me, too... let me know if I hurt you."

"I will. Fuck me, Bo..."

Bo bit her bottom lip, her arms tense as she tried to ease her way forward again. Lauren grunted and almost immediately said, "Don't stop." She slid her arms down Bo's sides and flattened them in the small of her back. She pushed, and Bo sank deeper. Once she was completely inside, Bo closed her eyes and held her position for a long moment, both of them getting acclimated to the feeling. Bo kissed Lauren's forehead, letting her lips linger.

"I'm inside of you."

Lauren chuckled breathlessly. "Yes, you are. How does it feel?"

"It feels perfect, Lauren... can I--"

"Yes..."

"You don't know what I was going to say."

"I don't care."

Bo kissed between Lauren's eyebrows, the tip of her nose and then her lips. She braced her knees on the mattress and began to thrust gently against Lauren. Lauren moved her hands up, closer to the middle of Bo's back, and held on tightly. She sat up and pressed her cheek against Bo's chest, and Bo held her as she found the right rhythm. The bed protested under them, adding a harmony to their ragged breathing.

Bo turned her head and kissed Lauren's ear. "If I come inside of you--"

"We'll deal with that later, just... don't stop, please, Bo."

Lauren curled herself around Bo, hands on her back and legs wrapped around Bo's like vines of ivy. Bo squeezed her eyes closed and grunted, thrusting hard as she felt her orgasm building. If she stayed in this body she was going to have to learn how to control it, make it last, but right now there was no stopping it. She exhaled with a cry and came hard, her hips slapping against Lauren twice before she ground hard against her. Lauren lifted up to meet her, gasping words under her breath that Bo couldn't hear.

When she was spent, she pushed herself up with a hand on either side of Lauren's head. Lauren looked up at her, dazed and skin flushed, and Bo kissed her lips. 

"Did you come?"

"I... n-no..."

Bo immediately pulled out of her, cock swinging as she kissed her way down Lauren's body. She was still wearing her bra, so Bo teased the nipples through the material before sweeping her tongue over the oh-so-feminine stomach. Bo lingered there, enjoying the feel of the skin and the elongated navel. God, she missed her own stomach. She swirled her tongue in the navel and Lauren squirmed.

Bo settled between Lauren's legs and lifted them onto her shoulders. "I think this is something that transcends gender." She wet her lips, winked up at Lauren, and used her tongue to tease Lauren's folds. She pushed them apart, then dragged her tongue up to her clit. She sucked gently, her hands cupping Lauren's ass and kneading it as her tongue explored.

"Ow..."

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah. You didn't shave."

"Sorry," Bo said. "Should I stop? I could go out and buy a razor or--"

Lauren put a hand on top of Bo's head and pushed her back down. Bo smiled as she began using her lips and tongue again. She could taste herself, her come mixing with Lauren's juices to make something Bo honestly thought she could get drunk on. Lauren's breathing became steadily harsher and the hand not on Bo's head tugged helplessly at the sheets. "Bo... Bo..."

Bo sucked on Lauren's clit and moved her hand up, using one finger to tease her until she came. After she went limp, Bo moved up her body with her lips, chin and forefinger wet with her juices. Lauren sucked Bo's finger and then kissed her, pulling her close. It felt odd to have Lauren's breasts against her flat chest, but even weirder was how Lauren's sex felt against Bo's semi-flaccid cock. They moved against each other as they kissed, Lauren teasing Bo back to mostly erect hardness. 

"Should I take it in my mouth?" Lauren asked.

"If you want to."

Lauren smiled and ran her tongue over her bottom lip, eyes locked on Bo's as she moved down her body. Lauren kissed and sucked Bo's nipples - oh-ho-kay, that was still an A-plus even in her new gender - and then stroked her stomach. She knelt between Bo's spread legs and, after the briefest of hesitations, parted her lips.

Bo's eyes rolled back in her head and she made a squeak of approval. She still wanted her original skin back, she wanted to be who she was born to be, but at the moment, with Lauren's tongue sliding over the head of her cock before taking it into her mouth, she wanted to thank whoever or whatever had made this moment possible.

#

Billie Martin dumped all but one piece of the jewelry Bo had recovered for her in a dumpster, slipping the remaining piece into the pocket of her housecoat. She hailed a taxi and gave the driver the address in a terse voice that brooked no comment. As he drove without comment, she removed the necklace from her pocket and held it up so that the diamond caught the light. She smiled and let the glamour fall from her. Her hair changed color, her skin became less flawed, and her eyes became brighter. Her cheekbones raised and her smile widened as she observed the sparkling of the jewel.

It was a shame the effects only lasted twenty-four hours. A month would have been close to appropriate, a fitting punishment for the cocky young bitch. Laughing at her humiliation, then furthering it by leaving her wet and bound for whoever happened across her? The nerve of that succubus... She hoped Bo was truly suffering in her new body. 

The fucking little unaligned sex nymph needed to be shown that there were some Fae you just didn't cross. The Morrigan smiled to herself and returned the amulet to her pocket as the taxi continued on toward her home.


End file.
